


Insatiate #6

by voleuse



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #6

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 6.13. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

She keeps running into Josh. She stumbles out of her room when he emerges, and fumbles with her keys just as he appears at the end of the hallway. Their schedules have been synchronised for so long, it's hard to break the habit.

One night, she freezes in place, listens to him as he fumbles with his own doorknob. She's half a step inside her door, and she wants to turn, catch his arm, pull him inside.

But then his keycard clicks, and he's inside his room. She takes a deep breath, and steps into her own.

Once the door shuts behind her, she leans against it, closes her eyes.

The sheets of her bed are cold, and so are her hands. She writhes, and prays he'll be gone tomorrow.


End file.
